We Are The Kids of Revolution
by Ely-Senpai
Summary: A few months ago, the benders and the non-benders of Republic City were living together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Equalists attacked. Only Avatar Korra, master of all four elements, could stop them again but when the city needed her the most, she disappeared. The story takes place 7 years after LoK Irosami, Makorra and a bit of Borra


**A/N**: Hiya guys, that is one of my first LoK fanfic, and it's a kind of AU one. I hope you'll like it and don't forget, reviews are always appreciated :3

* * *

The brown curled hair woman tucked the little girl in her bed and kissed her forehead. "Good night, darling" The mother said. The five years old girl smiled and hugged tightly her favorite stuffed animal, a catowl. The young woman was about to blow the flame of the candle on the bedside, but the little girl stopped her.

"Mommy, can you tell me the Avatar's story before you go?" The young woman looked at her and smiled.

"I've told you the story a thousand times, sweety and it's time to sleep"

"Please, mom, for the last time!" The little girl sat in her bed and pouted. It was impossible to resist to that little angel. The young woman sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. Her daughter lay back down, ready to hear the tale she loved so much and she could quotes by heart.

"Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them but when the world needed him the most, he vanished. A hundred years passed and Katara and Sokka, living in the Southern Water Tribe discovered the new Avatar; an Airbender named Aang. His airbending skills were great, but he had a lot to learn before he could be ready to save anyone. But Katara believed that Aang could save the world" The little girl smiled. She loved that little tale so much. The young woman was about to get up, when the little girl grabbed her hand.

"Can you tell me the new version, now?" Her mom looked at her surprised. "Please?"

"Meili, what are you-"

"The one Pema told to the Ikki and Jinora yesterday… Please I want to hear it again" She begged. The woman shook sighed and smiled sadly at her daughter.

"A few months ago, the benders and the non-benders of Republic City were living together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Equalists attacked. Only Avatar Korra, master of all four elements, could stop them again but when the city needed her the most, she disappeared" She looked away, avoiding her daughter's gaze "3 months passed and all the forces of Republic City went to find her. All the citizens think the Avatar has vanished like a century ago, but we all believe that she is fighting to save the world" The woman looked back at Meili and caressed her hair gently, trying to smile sincerely. "Now you gotta sleep, you're starting your firebending training tomorrow morning."

"Daddy and Uncle Mako are gone looking for Korra, right?" Meili asked. Her mother nodded. "Will they come back soon?"

"Hopefully, they will" She smiled softly. "Enough talking, you need to sleep" She kissed Meilin on her forehead. She blew the candle and left the bedroom, closing the door behind her. The window in front of Meili's bedroom was showing Republic City, that was taken by the Equalists. Amon was long dead and they wanted to avenge his death.

"Asami, you're not sleeping?" A voice asked at her left. Asami turned her head and saw Pema, walking towards her. The curled hair woman shook her head and looked again at the city, burning in front of her eyes. She wanted to go out and fight, but she it was useless. Alone, she couldn't do it. And Team Avatar no longer existed. "Did she ask about the story? I'm so sorry she heard it, I never knew she was in the living room when I told it to the girls…"

"It's okay, Pema" Asami smiled "she needed to know anyway" Pema put her hand on the young woman's shoulder, smiling. "Do you think they will find Korra in time?"

"Of course, they will! Our men are the best benders, they will bring the Avatar back to Republic City real soon… They must bring her back or else…" Pema's voice faded and she looked at Republic City. You could see in her eyes she was worried. The city was illuminated by fire and explosions caused by the Equalists' hovercrafts. The chaos had taken over since three weeks and the Police Force weren't strong enough to calm everything down.

"Please, Iroh, bring Korra back" Asami whispered.

Republic City was burning, along with the all hope of its citizens.


End file.
